


Your Rightful Place

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Gondor puts her husband in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt on FFA with the dialogue "Take your rightful place. Get on your knees."

"How may I serve my beauteous Queen this fair eventide?" Her Estel speaks calmly, but there's a hint of mischief in eyes suddenly raised to hers. 

Arwen can't help but smile, although she covers it up with sternness immediately. "Take your rightful place, King of Gondor!" she says. "Get on your knees and serve your Queen as you should." 

He scrambles to kneel, and she goes breathless at the sight of him, head bowed before her, awaiting commands. "Put that fair tongue to its proper use," she says, and he lifts her skirts obediently, pressing in against her parted thighs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Your Rightful Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630700) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
